The Ballad of Alex and Ivy
by gildedbutterfly16
Summary: Three years after parting separate ways, old friends Alex DeLarge and Ivy Vanderson rekindle their friendship when Alex's past becomes all too revealing and Ivy learns what really happened the night they went their own way and what the future holds for them.


The Ballad of Alex and Ivy

I

_***{I DISCLAIM ALL "ACO" work as they belong to Anthony Burgess. I only own main girl.}***_

* * *

_Three Years Earlier..._

__"Welly,welly,welly,welly,welly,well," a voice sneered cheerfully as Ivy Vanderson, age seventeen, was leaving the prestigious St. Catherine All-Girl Catholic School. Ivy whipped her head and her lips pursed back at the owner of the voice behind her. He was a looker, of course, with golden blonde hair shaggy yet managed to be polished like he went to the same hairstylist as The Beatles with glass blue eyes so bright they shone on it's own, and a face unforgettable and handsomely menacing. A face Ivy was all to familiar with.

"No school today Little Alex?" Ivy cooed at Alex as she flashed him her signature smirk. "What would your dear Em and Pee think of this?" Alex stepped closer to Ivy and his thumb gently rubbed against her pink lips.

"Such beautiful goober (lips)," Alex compliments. "Soft, pink- a rose that your humble Alex would just hate to razrez (rip) off his favorite doll's face if she were to run it to his Pee and Em." Ivy smacked her hand away from Alex fearlessly and replied," I know you Alex. You may let your night identity put yourself on a high pedestal, but I've known you longer than your alias and you couldn't touch me violently even if it meant risking your own life."

Ivy and Alex had been schoolmates and neighbors and friends since the age of twelve when Ivy moved to London from Manchester with her mum and dad. She lived across the hall from the DeLarge family and bonded with their only son, Alexander or "Alex" incredibly well. Together, the boy with a mind (and motive) of violence and the young girl with mouth that spat out feisty words and a independent attitude, they were their own Bonnie and Clyde.

Alex's smile crooked to the right side of his face and he wrapped his arm around his dear friend's shoulder.

"What do you say to a devotchka and malchik going to PopDisk?" Alex asked as they continued to walk. Ivy, pressing her textbooks closer to her chest, rolled her eyes and replied," What choice do I have?" Alex stroked Ivy's luscious glory (hair) and they continued their merry way to PopDisk.

Arriving inside the store, the two separated with Alex picking up his order and flirting with two girls and Ivy walking around and gazing at the variety of records. She picked up a record from The Rolling Stones and studied it, wishing silently she could find a guy like Jagger. Jagger was ruthless and had an edge that Ivy swooned over to herself.

She heard giggling and looked over to see Alex flirting with the two naive girls. The girls, popsicles in hand, giggled and blushed and batted their eyelashes thinking it would make them seem cute. To Ivy, it was more disgusting than vomiting.

"Pathetic," she muttered to herself. She put the record back and continued to walk around some more, but still turning back to watch Alex flirt.

If "flirting" and "impressing women" were courses in school, Alex could teach the class. Alex knew how to get girls going and he didn't need McCartney or Jagger to show him how. Often times, Ivy could push him off when he did it with her, but it was mostly a struggle.

Ivy's ebony eyes watched Alex effortlessly swoon the girls, and then leading them off. Ivy sighed and shook her head knowing that it was better to study and do homework in the library two blocks away than back at home where moans where to be heard.

* * *

It was early evening and Ivy had been stuck home alone, fending dinner for her pet cat, Cat, and herself. Cat, an orange tabby, sat on the kitchen table while staring at Ivy, who set down the animal's dinner. Cat began eating and Ivy set down her meal and began to eat.

There was a knock at the door and Ivy got up and asked,"Who is it?"

"Your knight in shining armor!"

Ivy opened the door and glared at Alex, who was now in full Droog costume.

"Had fun with Tweedledee and Tweedledum?" Ivy asked crossing her arms to her chest. Alex walked past Ivy and said,"Alex DeLarge never tells about his glorious times with gorgeous, _useless_ devotchkas."

"Why tell when it can be _heard_?" Ivy shot back closing the door. She walked over to Alex and said," Watch yourself tonight with the lads. I'm not going to help your bleeding arse out of jail this time. I have two exams in the morning."

Alex smiled and said," It's lovely how much you care. Your Uncle Alex loves how his sweet Ivy adores him. Almost like a zheena, hmm?" Ivy sat down next to Alex, rolling her eyes, and replied," Like an older sister trying to save her pesky, stupid little brother is how I see it."

Alex began twirling Ivy's hair in his fingers when he asked,"Would you ever marry me, Ivy?"

Ivy turned to Alex and scoffed," Would _you_ marry _me_?"

"In a heartbeat." Ivy sat still, her eyes wider than normal, and shock reigning over.

"Alexander DeLarge, you're a liar and marriage isn't the same thing as the way you handle women which we both know what you do," Ivy said standing up. She walked over to Cat and said," You wouldn't marry me even if I was the Princess of London."

"You're right on that, but I'd marry you because you would be the only one to understand Uncle Alex," Alex said. He walked over to Ivy, placing his hands on her hips from behind, and breathing heavily on her neck, causing instant goosebumps. Ivy was unsure what he was going to do, but the feeling that very moment was unbearable to leave.

She could see herself marrying Alex. After all, they were compatible and-

"Get...out...,"Ivy muttered softly. There was silence and when Alex didn't move, Ivy turned around and pushed Alex off of her. Their eyes met and when Alex went to kiss her, she smacked him across the face.

"I'm not one of them Alex!" she exclaimed. "I refuse to be your little doll! I can handle being your friend but you would never marry me because marriage is a complete and utter joke to you! Sex is all you need and I wouldn't be your little sex slave doll even if you would finish me off like you do the others! I'm better than that!"

There was silence and Ivy's lips trembled as hot tears poured one by one by one down her beat red face. Alex could see the hate in her ebony eyes and the girl he grew up with, faded.

"Go be Alexander the Large," Ivy spat out, trembling but still angry. "It's all you've ever wanted. Let them praise you. When it fails, I won't be here like I refuse to be anymore."

With that Alex glared at Ivy and left, not exchanging a single word. Ivy pressed her back to the table and lowered her eyes, releasing a sigh.

Not only did he leave her life, but later that night he was convicted of murder and sent away for prison for a sentence Ivy refused to know. Anything that had to do with the murder of the Cat Woman and or Alex was nowhere to be near Ivy ever again.

* * *

~* Present - 1970*~

"I present, the Governor of London, Malcolm Sinclaire, and his family," the butler announced. The British version of the Kennedys were the Sinclaires. Malcolm was governor and now on his second term, his wife Alma was a philanthropist and wealthy on her own as well as a trend setter, Christian the eldest was now working with his father, William was attending Oakreach University as a sophomore studying Art History and Music Management, Eva was a fashion icon at sixteen , and the two youngest Lydia and Allison were kept out of the spotlight and spent time with Mummy and countless nannies.

The ball was celebrating Malcolm's second term and among the many high class guests, there was one in particular guest with special ties to the high-class family.

Ivy Vanderson.

Ivy was William's girlfriend and on-and-off rumored fiance. Ivy and William met at Oakreach where both were attending and had mutual friends. Both were head over heels for each other, of course.

"Sorry darling, the press just die for pictures," William apologized as he gave Ivy a quick peck. She gave him her glass of red wine when she replied," They'll take what they can get. Just smile and pretend not to want to kill them."

William swallowed his sip and chuckled. "Rodents, yes?" he asked.

"Below," Ivy added. The two chuckled and William said," Mum wants to see you again. She needs your opinion on some dress for a charity tea in two weeks."

"Oh if only the public knew who dressed Alma Sinclaire seventy precent of the time," Ivy responded. William nodded and said," She wants to hire you full-time, you know."

Ivy laughed and shook her head. "Can't. With a photogenic boyfriend and job offers from big time law firms, I'm booked," Ivy responded.

"How many offers?" William asked.

"Not much. Fifteen."

William set down the glass and picked up Ivy, spinning her around. "That's incredible!" he cheered. He gave her a kiss and said," They'd be nutty not to hire you!"

"Well if they are I can sue," Ivy joked with a wink. William was about to respond when Christian had to steal his young brother away for a moment. Ivy stood alone and grabbed the glass. She finished up and looked around. It had amazed how much she had grown since her younger days.

Bored and tired of hearing people talk, Ivy strolled around the old mansion where the party was being held. She looked at old portraits at former governors and their family and iconic art and furniture the left behind. History oozed through the halls as Ivy's private tour continued.

She looked up at the picture with Malcolm and the Prime Minister of England. She had met the Prime Minister a few times, but that was it. Strange man, but definitely smart.

Her eye wandered when she heard," Excuse me Misses!" She turned and asked," Who's there?" The voice sounded all too familiar, but hard to connect the voice to the stranger. Suddenly a young man walked up and Ivy's empty glass dropped on the floor. The young man smiled at Ivy and said," I've seen you before."

Ivy couldn't speak. She thought she was dreaming, but she knew that it was all to real for a dream. She shook her head and her mouth quivered.

"Oh my god," she breathed out softly.

"Don't you recognize me?" the young man asked hopeful. Ivy's eyes warmed and she said,"Welly,welly,welly,welly,welly,well."

Alex smiled and exclaimed," Your knight in shining armor!"

Ivy then wrapped her arms tightly around Alex and did the one thing she could never do in front of him back in the day.

She cried.

* * *

[There you have it! More flashbacks from Ivy and Alex's past to come, but only if you review telling me what you think! I got back into doing ACO fanfics because my life has been hitting a rough patch pretty hard and it has always been a comfort to write ACO fanfics. I hope Ivy differs from Demetria and Brigitte from previous ACO stories, but whether she's a potential love interest is for you to discover if you want me to continue! That being said, let me know what you think and Ill se you guys soon! Bye! ~Danielle]


End file.
